


1885

by fakebodies



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Jesse reminisces about turning Severen





	1885

_Diamondback had joined them in the late 1920s. Their relationship had changed- there had been a spark of jealously, but it didn’t take long for them to see eye to eye again. Diamondback was disarming, captivating… Jesse was half convinced she was an angel, at times. He’d broken a promise by turning her, however, and it’d taken time to mend that lost trust. This was Severen, though; they were magnetic, never able to be driven far apart before they’d snap back together. Jesse’d known there was something special about Severen from the first moment he’d laid eyes on the young man._

It was 1885, and the whole world seemed to be dusty as all hell. Jesse hated dust, hated the dry heat, but could never bring himself to stray too far from the south. There was a comfort in the barren expanse surrounding him, in the distance between each town. It made feeding that much easier, when news could barely spread. He’d fought for these people, once- now, they’re his prey.

He remembers Severen, with his short, dark hair, sticking to his forehead with sweat; his dirty clothes and his scuffed boots. His spurs were about the only nice-looking part of his outfit. Jesse’d been stuck in that town for weeks on end, and the most entertaining thing about the dinky little settlement was watching Severen pick fights. He’d take on two, three, four men at a time and never came out the winner, but there was a fire in his eyes every time. A satisfaction not from victory, but from the wild freneticism, the pure chaotic energy of swinging fists. Jesse wanted to be close to that.

He’d never intended to do more than feed off Severen- Jesse bought him a beer, then two, a third, until Severen was just short of drunk. Until he was leaning close, telling Jesse he had wise eyes, pretty eyes, and smiling at him so disarmingly Jesse swore he felt his heart beat. He invited Severen back to the inn; took the man’s hand and guided him from the saloon. He wasn’t sure if it was the night air or the realization that he was drunk on the way to a stranger’s room in a town where no one gave a shit about him that made Severen shake.

Severen puts on a brave face once Jesse shuts the door behind them, but he can’t hide the fear in his eyes. A gentle hand on his shoulder is all it takes to soothe him, and Jesse wonders what kind of life this boy’d lead to make such a slight gesture mean so much. Had he been shown that little kindness? When Severen starts to unbutton his shirt because he assumes that’s what Jesse wants, he stops him. He rests his arm around Severen’s shoulders and sits down on the bed with him, and he asks Severen about himself. Asks him what he likes. Where he’s from, where he’s been. If he rides horses often, if he’s ever lived on a farm.

Severen’s so genuinely surprised by Jesse’s equally genuine interest he doesn’t know how to answer at first. When words finally start to flow and the conversation falls into a natural rhythm, Jesse shifts closer, nodding encouragingly. Severen glances off into the distance as he tells the story of his life. His neck is exposed. Jesse bites, feeling blood rush from the wound; it tastes exquisite. A trembling hand grips his shirt. Severen’s voice is weak.

“Please don’t… I promise I’ll be good.”

Jesse feels himself freeze. Feels all the implications of those words settle on his shoulders as he wonders for the second time that night just how often Severen had been hurt. He’d never cared before. He can only ask himself “why,” over and over again as he gently holds a cloth to the wound on Severen’s neck, making sure he doesn’t bleed out before the turn takes hold. When it’s over, Severen kisses him. Jesse is on fire, there in Severen’s arms.

_To this day, he still calls Severen “sunshine.” Diamondback is “angel,” and he’s called them both “baby,” or “darling.” Severen will always be his only sunshine, however. He can remember the first time that particular pet name slipped out- the same night he’d made the promise he’d just broken._

They were somewhere in New Mexico, in a shitty little motel that lacked a single other customer. The shower was full of mold and the couch was stained, but at least the bed was free of bugs. They’d fed early that night- Jesse’d watched Severen tear open another man’s chest; it was a beautiful sight. As soon as they close the door, Jesse’s hands are pushing off Severen’s jacket, his teeth sinking into Severen’s shoulder. Severen’s just as quick, fingers deftly working Jesse’s belt open, getting his fly unzipped.

They hastily make their way to the couch, shedding clothes as they go. Severen straddles him, and Jesse digs his nails into Severen’s thighs. They fuck like that, Severen facing him, riding his cock. Jesse rakes his nails down Severen’s back, letting Severen set the pace. It’s somewhat erratic- there was always a desperate edge to things when they fucked like this; part of Jesse suspects Severen needs the validation, but he’s not about to wax philosophical when his dick is buried in the best ass he’s ever seen. He wraps his arms around Severen and sinks his teeth into Severen’s shoulder again as he cums, distantly aware of the other man’s moans and the warm spatter against his stomach. When Severen slumps against him, smearing the mess already painting both of their abdomens, Jesse finds he really doesn’t mind.

In the post-orgasm haze, as Jesse combs his fingers through Severen’s soft, shaggy hair, he finds himself doubting life’s ability to get any more perfect. He hears Severen mumble his name, glancing down- he’s surprised his partner isn’t already asleep.

“Yes, sunshine?”

“Promise it’ll always be us? Just us..?”

_Their eyes meet across the room. The motel is slightly better, but the air feels the same. Jesse excuses himself, kissing Diamondback before standing up. He walks into the small bathroom and starts the shower; no mold, and a complimentary bottle of shampoo to boot. He hears the door click open moments after he’s stepped under the spray of water. Strong arms encircle his waist, and a stubble-covered cheek rests on his shoulder. Jesse smiles to himself, his hand squeezing the one massaging his hip._

_“Sunshine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> galaxy brain: Jesse, Diamondback, and Severen are a poly couple bc vamps are for The Gays™️
> 
> (originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
